


Let Me In

by wonforgyu



Series: 2am, who do you love? [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm soft for meanie, M/M, Romance, kinda angst but not really, meanie deserves all the happiness in this world, resolved relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonforgyu/pseuds/wonforgyu
Summary: Where Mingyu drives by Wonwoo's apartment street every time he misses him and he can't sleep; which is every night.





	Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> Please read [we come back everytime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159829) first before reading this ^,^

 

Mingyu woke up with headache and he can't even get up from his bed. He sits up and rest his back on the head board. He groans as he opened his eyes and the hangover is really that bad. He slowly massaged his forehead and sighed at the situation. When he feels like his eyes have already adjusted to the lights, he looked at the clock. It says 2:00pm.

"Wonwoo..." He says loudly so that Wonwoo can hear it from the living room. There was no response.

He tried to get up and even though his feeling is little swirling he managed to walk through the door of his room, it's open. He leaned to the door frame and peeks outside.

"Wonwoo, come here!!" He shouts. There's still no response. He furrowed his eyebrows thinking why Wonwoo wasn't around. Wonwoo always go to his apartment every Saturday to make time with him. He feels shit because he was awaken by his grumbling stomach not by Wonwoo's sweet voice and kisses. Wonwoo _always_ do that. He's always the one who wakes Mingyu up.

He walks through the kitchen and scans the area, when he's sure that Wonwoo wasn't there he went to the bath room just in case he's there that's why he couldn't hear him, but he's still not there. He went to the living room then sat on the couch when there's no sign of Wonwoo at all. He rest his elbows on his knees and buried this face on his palms. Then reality hits him that Wonwoo is gone. He left. No, Wonwoo didn't _leave_ him. It's him that _pushed Wonwoo away_. Saturday should be the happiest day of the week. It should be the _warmest_ day, knowing that Wonwoo was always there to keep him warm. Right now he feels like he lives in an Igloo in the middle of nowhere, he feels alone.

 

_  
"Mingyu, I'm so sorry but I really don't have your tube, I swear." Mingyu's classmate said with an apologetic look on his face._

_"What do you mean? I gave it to you earlier." Mingyu answered his voice a little hard and panicked. That tube contains 25 plates Mingyu did for the past weeks. Those are their final requirements. Those plates are the reason why he's stressed and doesn't have time with his boyfriend, Wonwoo. He's mind was too occupied to answer Wonwoo's sweet gestures like cuddling and kissing. He thought, after that final requirement he'll make sure to make it up with Wonwoo._

Now it is gone.

_"Yeah, but I gave it back to you while we're in the librabry.." He looked at the roof as if he's thinking about if his memory is betraying him or not. But it came out that he's really sure about that. He gave it back to Mingyu. "I'm sure about that. I'm sorry."_

_  
"I didn't touch or see it. What the fuck!" Mingyu said hysterically. He's whole body is shaking and his mind is at mess. He pulled up his phone and dialed Wonwoo's number, but he's not answering._

_"Fuck.. Wonwoo please pick up." He whispers to himself. He dialed his number again and waits for Wonwoo to pick up but he's not answering_.

Please help me.

_  
He gave up and ran to the library in case the tube is there. He roamed around the library but it's not there. The librarian kicked him out when Mingyu starts making loud noise and his clumsiness made the books fall to the ground. He look everywhere but he didn't find it._

_  
He ditched class and went back to his apartment. He tried to draw everything on the plate but it's not working. He can't make it as beautiful as before. Every mistake he makes, instead of using the eraser, he's crumpling the paper and throw it to the floor. His hands are shaking. Today is the deadline of that requirement. How the fuck can he make 25 plates today, before 6pm? It's 1:00pm and it's impossible to do that. Wonwoo is still not contacting him. Where are you? I need you. He said as his tears escapes his eyes. What do I do now?_

_He walks to his bed and cried like a baby. He hugs his pillow and he automatically curled his body up like a ball. He fell asleep like that._

_He got a message from Seungcheol that he's going to a bar and will go shit face because he got some problems. Mingyu, as having a problem too, agreed to join Seungcheol. Since Wonwoo wasn't there for him that day, that very moment, he thinks it's okay to just go anywhere he wants to go._

_  
And then he got drunk. He's totally got shit-face._

_  
And the worst thing happened after that._

 

_Seungcheol passed out a moment ago. Mingyu is sure enough that Seungcheol is the strongest when it comes to drinking. He's sure that his alcohol tolerance is so much higher that everyone he knows. But seeing him right now, too fragile, makes him think of his situation. He always want Wonwoo to be with him when he's down and when his world ia crashing down. He remembers all his hardships, sacrifices, and sleepless night just making those plates, that will decide his future, and now it's gone. And the only person he imagined to be with him right at this moment is not Seungcheol but Wonwoo._

 

_"Why is he like that?" Mingyu growls._

_"Why? What happened?" An unfamiliar voice for Mingyu started speaking and Mingyu turned to his right seeing an unfamiliar man. He's got an average height, Mingyu knows that even though they're sitting. The man is handsome but you can describe him as having a pretty face too._

_"Who are you?" Mingyu asked furrowing his eyebrows._

_"I'm a friend.." he says, running his hand through Mingyu's bangs. Mingyu flinched at the touch. "Don't worry, I'm a good friend." He touched Mingyu's cheek using the back of his hands. Mingyu feels like he wants to brush that hand off him but he's weak enough to do that._

_"You can tell me your problems. People said I'm good at giving advice." The man said while smirking. "'Why is HE like that?' Why? What happened? And who is HE?" He asked curiously._

_"My boyfriend, Wonwoo." Mingyu said softly._

_"So, what about him?"_

_"H-he.. should be here with me. I-I'm feeling so down right now i need him the most but he's n-not here." Mingyu said while tears are escaping his eyes._

_"Are you sure he's your boyfriend?" The man asked._

_"Of course, why?"_

_"Cause, if he's your boyfriend, he'll make time for you. He'll be here but-"_

_"No. He's busy some-"_

_"Nope, even he's busy he'll still ne able to send you a message or something. If you are important to him, he'll be here. That's what boyfriends do. But he's not here. Maybe you are not important enought for him." The man said with conviction that made Mingyu believed in him. Mingyu's soft features hardened at the realizations._

_"If he always think of himself, then you should really end what you have."_

_One thing that is worst, drunk Mingyu is gullible Mingyu. He closed his knuckles real hard until you see the whitening of his palm. He's angry. He's angry at Wonwoo for abandoning him._

 

_The next thing he knew was he's infront of his apartment. Walking through it swaying side by side, he managed to opened the door after how many attempts on fitting the keys on the keyhole._

 

_"Hey, where have you been?" He heard that familiar voice and blood started to rush in his veins. Wonwoo walked towards Mingyu._

_Mingyu frowned at him. "What are you doing here?" He blurted._

_"I texted you, I said I'm here. Wait, why are you so drunk?" Wonwoo said wrapping his arms around the younger. Mingyu's sure that Wonwoo can smell the alcohol all over him._

_When Mingyu feels the touch he swats the older's arms and walks passed him. "Just because." He said. Don't touch me. He thinks._

 

_Mingyu missed how hurt Wonwoo, that is very obvious on his expressions, when he rejected him. Mingyu doesn't have time for that. He is the one who gets abandoned._

 

_"What do you mean 'just because' Mingyu? I thought you're doing some projects." Wonwoo said as calm as he could even though his on the verge of crying because of the younger's attitude toward him._

 

_Why is he like this? Mingyu rolled his eyes. "I got drunk because I want to. That's all." He said while walking through his bed room._

 

_Wonwoo followed him. "Drinking alone? Never telling me what you're up to? Leaving your apartment in total mess? Do you think that's right, Mingyu?" He said a little annoyed._

 

_"What is it to you?" Mingyu said bluntly. Why is he acting like he cares? When all he cares about is himself._

 

_"What is it to me, Mingyu? It's important because you're my boyfriend, I'd like to know what you're up to. I'm worried you know?" He said, his voice is shaking but he still managed to say that._

_"Then don't worry, I'm an adult. I can manage." He said, he's looking at the older with an annoyed face. As if he's annoyed at his existence._

_"What's your problem, Mingyu?" Wonwoo said._

_Mingyu's ears hurts at the question. Now he's interested with him? My problem? You, Wonwoo._

_"My problem?" Mingyu said laughing sarcastically. "I have many of it, including you." He said bluntly._

 

_"Me? What do you mean? What did I do?" Wonwoo said, Mingyu can see how Wonwoo's body shakes. If it's not the same situation Mingyu would hug him better. The atmosphere feels cold. Yet Mingyu's mind is on fire right now. He remembers what the man said. If he's important to Wonwoo he should've been there. Not like this._

 

_"Yes. You're annoying. When I need you, you're not there. When I don't, you never shut up. I'm getting sick of it." He said._

  

_"W-why would you say that?" Wonwoo said. His tears are falling. He looked so small. He looked so fragile. But I'm the one who's broken here. Mingyu thinks._

 

_Mingyu looked at him. Usually, when Mingyu sees Wonwoo crying over something he hugs him tight and kisses his eyelids until he stops crying. And Wonwoo would smile at him and they end up cuddling on Mingyu's bed. Just like that, the little fights are forgotten, it's like there's only the two of them in this world. But Mingyu right now is not like that. He was just looking at Wonwoo without an expression. Wonwoo thinks he's just drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying nor what he's doing._

 

_"You asked me." Mingyu said._

_"Mingyu, please? What is that? I was always here for you. I always check up on you. I take care of you. I always put up the mess you make. I do it because you're my boyfriend. Because it's my responsibility. Even though you sometimes didn't do the same. It's okay because I love you." He said above those tears that's falling._

 

_Now, he's telling me everything he do for me. Am I not doing the same? I promised myself to make it up for him after all of this school shits but everything went upside down. He's telling me everything; but what about where are you when I needed you the most? Mingyu thinks._

_"I never asked you to do that." He said. He still not giving Wonwoo proper answer until now._

_"I just want to know what's up. What's your problem. I just want you to tell me everything." He said a little desperately._

_If he keeps on thinking about himself then you should end what you have_.

_"I don't want to talk. If you can't have that, then leave me." He said. They had serious fights before. Recently they're fighting a lot over little useless things but Mingyu never said those words. He was just shutting his door real hard and sleeping while Wonwoo stays on the couch, or sometimes, he's leaving a note saying he went back to his home. Never those words. Wonwoo thinks Mingyu's too drunk to think straight. He thinks that the alcohol that's talking, not Mingyu. Mingyu would never say that. But right now it's different._

_"No, you're drunk Mingyu. You don't mean that." He said as his chest tightens and it's so hard to breathe. He grabbed Mingyu's arms. The younger flinched at the touch_.

 

_"Actually, no. I mean it." He said, he's getting more annoyed. He just want to sleep. He just want this to end this conversation. He just want to end this. Wonwoo took off his hand. His world stops for a moment._

_"Please leave." He said, pushing the older outside a little strong that the older fell on his feet_.

 

Mingyu hit his head as he remembered every hurtful words he said to Wonwoo. Sober Mingyu wouldn't say that. He would just shut him off or ignore him. He remembered pushing Wonwoo too hard that he fell on his feet. Sober Mingyu woudn't do that. Sober Mingyu won't let a mosquito touch Wonwoo so he can't believe he knocked Wonwoo to the ground. He looked for his phone which has dead battery. He plug the charger and as soon as it opens, he received a message from Wonwoo and an unknown number. He opened Wonwoo's text first.

 

From: Wonwoo ♥️

Where are you? I'm here in your apartment. Please call when you see this. I love you.

 

The text was from last night. He checked the other message from unknown.

 

From: unknown number

Hey, how are you feeling today?

 

Mingyu remembered the guy from last night. _Fuck you and your advice._ But mostly, Mingyu blamed himself.

He dialed Wonwoo's number but it went straight to the voicemail. Mingyu sighed and once again, his eyes betrayed him and tears fell.

  
_I'm so sorry, Hyung_. He cries out. Mingyu wants to blame it to the alcohol because obviously the alcohol did that to him. But he can't do that because somehow, he's still aware what's going on. He is still Mingyu plus a huge amount of alcohol. But he's Mingyu. It's Mingyu's mouth that says those things. It's Mingyu's hands that pushed him.

 _I'm an asshole_.

 

Later that night, he can't sleep. The memory is still haunting his head. All that he knew was him grabbing his keys and get to his car. Mingyu doesn't have an idea where to go. He just want to go somewhere. His heart felt a pang when his car bring him to a familiar street. It's Wonwoo's street. Right now he has an amazing view of Wonwoo's window of this apartment block and he feels like driving slow. Because that's all he can do. To watch him from afar. Mingyu suddenly wished that this street should be a little longer because he hates the fact that he needs to turn right, at this moment.

  
The next day, Mingyu received a text from someone who found his tube somewhere in the cafeteria. Mingyu cried because of happiness. He feels like God sent him an angel in the form of that person who happened to have the same professor as him on that subject. The man said they have the same requirement and deadline. So when he found the tube, he handed it to their professor with his own tube. Mingyu thanked the man and insisting on treating him lunch sometimes. The man resist but Mingyu as a brat, he didn't let the man win. At the end, he scheduled the lunch.

Mingyu is so happy that he dialed Wonwoo's number. That's always the first thing he'll do. For every good news like this, or even bad news, he liked Wonwoo to know it first. He wants to share every single thing with Wonwoo because that's what boyfriends do right? To be open to each other? Wonwoo's still not answering. He still mad, Mingyu guess.

Mingyu press the end call and let a heavy sigh out.

  
Sometimes when roaming around the university he catches Wonwoo, either reading a book in the library, eating at the cafeteria with Soonyoung, or sleeping on the bench under the tree (where students are allowed to) Most of the times, he hides when seeing him. He doesn't want to see how Wonwoo is hurt when they catch their eyes. He doesn't want to see the tears peeking Wonwoo's beautiful eyes. Because it reminds him that night when he hurt him. He remembers how kind of an idiot he was. One day, he tried to call Wonwoo again, praying to the God above that Wonwoo picks up. And he did. Wonwoo picked the phone up but before Mingyu can say a word, the older dropped the call. _God, I miss him so much._ He said, trying not to be hurt by the incident but he's hypocrite enough to think of not being hurt.

  
And the universe seems to hate him so much because every damn night, for months now, he can't fall asleep. He closed his eyes as the clock hits 11pm but right now it's 2:13 am and he's still wide awake. He grabs his hoodie and his keys and decide to go for a run. He runs around the park near their block but as soon as he runs out of breath, he went straight to his car. He automatically drive to Wonwoo's street. Driving slow and enjoying the ambiance of a peaceful night. Not many cars are present at the vicinity of this street. Street lights glistening like stars and Mingyu feels relaxed at the sight. He looked up at the apartment complex. His heart beats fast when he saw the light on Wonwoo's window.  _He's still_ _awake?_ He thinks. The lights are always off at this hour the last couple of times he drives here, but right now he knows Wonwoo's still awake. I hope he thinks of me. He wished to the stars above.

  
_Wonwoo-hyung, I miss you so much_. _Please comeback_. He said to himself. He looked at the empty passenger seat. It's been months since someone occupied that seat. Since Wonwoo occupied that seat. He remembers the time when they're driving to somewhere, Wonwoo's happily sitting beside him and singing along to some song playing on his car's music player. Beautiful voice and precious smiles that makes Mingyu watch him instead of the road. Mingyu got his left hand on the steering wheel and the other got Wonwoo's hand; perfectly fit in his hand. Wonwoo doesn't do much inside the car, just one hand waving in the air and the other one's on Mingyu's heart. 

 

 

Mingyu can't take it anymore. Mingyu knows that it's his fault not Wonwoo's. He held back so much because he knows Wonwoo is still mad. Wonwoo should be mad at him for acting like that. But he misses Wonwoo so much. He misses his sweet smile. He misses Wonwoo's frangipani smell that makes him go crazy. He misses those late night kisses. He misses those "I'll never hurt you." "I'll always be here." And other reassuring words they say everytime. He misses those I miss you's and I love you's they shared everytime. He misses Wonwoo so much.

 

That makes him grab his keys and drive. There's a lovely flower shop in the corner and Mingyu remembers how Wonwoo loved flowers. How when he's doing his plates, Wonwoo would sit beside him and draw flowers on the scratch papers Mingyu throws on the ground. Mingyu's heart beats fast as he pulled over in front of the shop. As soon as he entered the shop he saw different kinds of boquet but seems so simple and plain. He walks through the left side of the store and sees a familiar flower sitting in the corner. It's a Tulip. Wonwoo's favorite of all. Mingyu picked the white one.

 

 

His knees are shaking while he's standing in front of Wonwoo's door. His left hand holding the Tulip is on his back. He took a long deep breath before bringing his right hand up, to knock on the door. But before can even knock, the door opens. 

 

Wonwoo is in front of him looking as ethereal as ever. Happy days flashed on Mingyu's mind. Happy days with Wonwoo. He's aware that he misses him so much but not THIS much. He wants to hug him tight and caress his pale cheek and kiss his pink lips. This is my man. My one and only.

 

"Hi." Mingyu said. He looks at Wonwoo's eyes afraid of his reaction but his eyes turned softer and he smiles. 

 

"Hello." Wonwoo answered. He looked at the Tulip and smiled. 

"I know, I'm an asshole," Mingyu starts. Wonwoo looking at him, listening to what he will say. 

"But I'm sorry. Wonwoo. I didn't mean any of that. I was confused and-" Mingyu stops and wiped the tears running on his cheeks, with the sleeve of his sweater.

"I wan't you back. Wonwoo. I want you in my worst and in my better." Wonwoo seemed to answer him but Mingyu stopped him.

"I know I broke that little one on your chest." He points at the left part of Wonwoo's chest. The older looked at his action. "But I'll put it back together if you let me. If you let me in once again." Wonwoo smiled.

"I know you're mad. But I would wait for you. I love you much." Mingyu finished.

 

"I missed you too much to be still mad, Mingyu." Wonwoo smiled and looked at the white Tulip Mingyu is offering. He grabbed the flower.

 

"Forgiven." He said. Mingyu's eyes widened and he hugs the man in front of him like he wanted to do months ago. "Really, Hyung?" Mingyu asked.

"Mingyu, do you think I don't love you enough to stay mad? Do you think I don't miss you?" Wonwoo breaks their contact and look at the younger's eyes. 

"I'm just waiting for you. And everytime you drives by this street, I'm wishing that somehow, you show up in my front door," he caress Mingyu's face. "And now you're here." He smiled once again and Mingyu thinks that's the most genuine smile he's ever seen. The scrunches on Wonwoo's nose made him want to kiss him.

 

So he did.

 

The older answers his kiss. But the kiss is full of longing and love. They pulled apart and looked at each other's eyes.

 

"I missed this. I missed you." Mingyu said which is very true. He misses Wonwoo right after the incident happened.

"Me too." He hugs the younger.

"Wonwoo, I love you so much. I swear I'll never do that a-"

"Shhhh.." Wonwoo stopped him. "I love you too." He tightens his grip on Mingyu's shirt.

 

They pulled apart and Wonwoo asked. "Mingyu?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to stay over?" Wonwoo asked, Mingyu can see the hope in his eyes.

"Of course, if you want me to. Then I'd love to." He said.

Wonwoo smiled and grabbed the younger's hand. "Come on." He pulled Mingyu inside.   

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: White Tulip = representing purity, innocence, forgiveness and respect. (Good to offer with an apology." 
> 
> Hello guys! So this the part two of we come back everytime. I'm so sorry if it took me this long to update, I was just busy lately. But i really hope you liked it anyway. Thank you for reading this. Thanks for reading Mingyu's side. Please don't mind the typos, sorry.
> 
> Suggestions and advices are highly appreciated, you can leave comment here, in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/onlyforwonu) or dm me on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/home)
> 
> Thank you so much!


End file.
